Just My Luck
by SapphireMist17
Summary: A normal human girl named Flo suddenly finds a strange, green new kid in her class. She knows that this "Zim" is anything but human. After his arrival, strange things start to happen. Will her life ever be the same?


I once was normal, you know? Well, I guess I never really WAS normal in the first place... But for the most part, I was a normal, yet insane, but still normal human girl.  
>Sure, you can not believe a word I say in this.<br>Sure, you can stop reading now.  
>Sure, you can say I'm a liar.<br>But I'm assuring you, everything I say is true. Absolutely true.  
>Irken's honor.<p>See, it was one sunny day, near the end of the year when it all started. It started as any other normal day, just another boring day at Skool in New York.<br>But one thing was different.  
>While I was talking and laughing with Zia on the way to the front doors of the Skool, suddenly a short kid ran between us, obviously in a hurry. I didn't recognise him, and I could have also sworn his skin was green! I turned to Zia. She shrugged, just as puzzled.<br>In the classroom, the whole class took their seats. Mine sandwiched in between Dib's and Zia's.  
>Dib was staring at the head of the room, pointing and his eye twitching like crazy.<br>"What's up, Dib? Is the end of the world in the front of the room?" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Possibly! JUST LOOK!"<br>I followed his gaze. Standing next to Ms. Bitters was the short kid that had undoubtedly ran between Zia and I. He wore a pink dress, a backpack with no straps, and sure enough, he was green. More so, he had no nose, nor did he have ears.  
>No doubt this was NOT a human.<br>No one else was fooled but me, Zia and Dib, who kept staring at the strange, short, green child.  
>"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is... Zim. Zim, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!" Ms. Bitters hissed, then slithered into her desk.<br>The kid called "Zim" gulped. "...Hello, friends. I am a perfectly normal human worm baby. You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." He smiled. I was not conviced.  
>"Take your seat now, Zim." Ms. Bitters growled, pointing to the seat next to Zia.<br>He marched to the seat and sat, Dib, Zia and I still staring at him. He smiled, eyes closed, oblivious to us.  
>"Today's lecture will be about outer space."<br>I muttered and returned to drawing, bored to death, as usual. Dib wouldn't stop staring.  
>"...Good God Dib you're acting like it's the end of the world that just sat down." I raised an eyebrow.<br>"BUT IT DID! He's an alien I tell you! He wants to destroy us all?"  
>I bashed my head against my desk. "Argh... Give it up Dib," I muttered into my sketchbook. "But he's an alien! A real alien! See?" "I see that, Dib, it's so obvious. But no one will believe you. Remember last time?"<br>"...He was using the belt sander?..."  
>I groaned into my sketchbook again. Dib gets too worked up about things like this. He's alright, I guess, he's just sort of a drama queen.<br>Zim stood on his desk and raised both hands. Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow, but said, "Yes, Zim?"  
>"In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defences would be? Tell me!" Zia and I snickered. Ms. Bitters stared at him, then continued her lecture on how the universe is doomed.<br>I tore a page out of my sketchbook and scribbled a note on one corner. "Hey, Zim. Welcome to Skool. Pretty boring so far, huh?" I tossed it behind Zia to the strange new kid.  
>Zin glared at it, probably trying to read my atrocious handwriting. He finally scrawled a reply and threw it back.<br>It read, "Yes, yes it is. Leave me alone stupid human!" I snickered. Having written another message, I threw it back.  
>"Make me."<br>"You will be sorry you disobeyed Zim!"  
>"...Yeeaah sure I will. So, where're you from?"<br>He pondered on that, seeming to flush with panic. This made me even more sure he wasn't from this planet.  
>"...Um... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STINKING HUMAN!"<br>"...Alright... Weirdo."  
>"Doomed, doomed, dooooomed... Go home now!" She pointed to the door. I blinked and remembered it was only a half day. Gathering my things, I stood. Zim rushed out of the classroom, dropping a paper behind him.<br>I picked it up slowly. Not surprisingly, the paper was filled with strange symbols. Obviously another language. I tilted it, and suddenly discovered it made sence to me. I blinked slowly and began to read.  
>Translated to English the best I could, it read, "Data base where humans learn - Skool Not much information collected today. Will keep an eye on three wormbabies that seem to suspect. One might blow my cover, a weak human girl. Seems to be smarter than the rest." I gasped and dropped the paper in alarm. I needed no more proof that this was NOT a human. But how was I, a perfectly normal girl at the time, able to read it? I ran after Zim, paper in hand.<br>Gasping for breath, I handed the paper to him at the front stairway. "...Gah... you... dropped... paper..." He took it cautiously. He nodded and placed it in his backpack, or what I assumed was a backpack.  
>Absentmindedly, I asked, "Um, you said one girl might blow your cover, who is that?" I covered my mouth. I hate it when I ask things without thinking.<br>His eyes widened. "Where... did you hear that?"  
>"...No where?"<br>"DID YOU READ THE PAPER?" "...Yes?"  
>"How did you read it?"<br>"I don't know? Stop asking me?"  
>He stared at me, confused. I stared at him, just the same.<br>He hissed. "Don't you DARE tell ANYONE about me..."  
>I blinked. "Of course I won't, Zim. It's Dib that'll try. Look out for him."<br>He nodded. "The big headded kid?" "Yes," I replied.  
>He started moving away. He stopped, suddenly, but did not turn.<br>"...I didn't catch your name, human."  
>"It's Flo."<br>His eyes widened for some reason. He smiled slightly, then it faded. "Alright... Goodbye, stupid wormbaby..." He ran off.  
>I just stood there, pondering what had happened. Zia walked out and stood next to me.<br>"Something troubling you, Flo?"  
>I nodded. On the way home, I told her everything I knew.<br>When we arrived at my apartment building, she was staring at me in disbelief. A smile crept across her face. "A real alien, huh. That's awesome."  
>I smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Zia started staring at something behind me. I stared at her, confused. She pointed.<br>Where she was pointing, right next to my apartment building, was a giant, green house that hadn't been there yesteday. Gnomes in front, and a flag that read, "I love Earth!"  
>We looked at eachother. Just then, Zim walked into the house nonchallontly, walking a green dog with stitches across his forehead and a zipper on it's chest.<br>...Yes, this was the point when my basically normal life changed forever. I didn't know it then, but it was the start of somethng insane. 


End file.
